


润喉糖

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: 本篇背景，给腰带后，土星馆之前
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	润喉糖

**Author's Note:**

> 我的个人博 → https://kephisossailor.wordpress.com/  
> 我的lofter → https://endlessshittyloop.lofter.com/

男孩的卧室，窄小的床铺承受了两个人的重量，战士擒住年轻魔王，身体严丝合缝地贴紧。  
长辈不在家，喘息肆无忌惮。男孩侧头，讨好似地用肩颈夹住撑在床上的小臂。  
战士的皮肤更为粗糙，他不住塌下一点腰，更好地纳入了屁股里的性器。  
同龄人的手扶在他腰跨，滑到前面去，从腹部软肉直摸上消瘦胸膛。两人完全缠在一起，Geiz的双腿顶开他的，像撬开贝壳的钳。  
“哈……哈……Geiz……动一动。”  
庄吾催促同伴，后面合不拢的软肉徒劳地在涨大性器上吸吮了一下，只是使它填的更满。  
手掌没在他单薄胸膛上找到任何目标，猫爪般搔了两下，转而握住腿根。  
炽热胸膛不再贴着蝴蝶骨，肩颈嵌的手臂换了位置，撑在他腋下。转而鼻息打在耳根，每一声都似在响应自己的呼吸。  
战士动作起来，阴茎从身体里离开一点，又在软肉的挽留下撞回去。  
常磐庄吾发出呜咽，不知是希望它不要走，还是希望更快一些。  
无论怎样，名为Geiz的同伴从不依他心意而动。所以此时，战士无视了魔王的求饶、不顾贪婪后穴的吸吮，浅浅抽插着，时而用鼻尖蹭过颈线。  
“Geiz……Geiz……”  
鼻子塞住了，心里好像多了一个巨大的空洞，只能被此人填满。  
给的太少，却索求太多，即使是宽容的王也深觉委屈。  
撑起二人的重量对他来说太过，手臂酸涩不堪重负，更不要提下身挺立的阴茎无人理会。  
生理热仿佛灼原的火，将他吞噬，而他只能徒劳喊着救主之名，用更加放松的后穴，祈求他的垂怜。  
救世主握紧了柔软腿根，也许用力过度，不过魔王早已习惯。  
阴茎抽出，几乎离开，又快速撞回。跨部击打两瓣软肉，乳白色，遗留的润滑剂在日光下闪着光，令低头直视的他感到眩晕。  
他被魔王支配，每一声名字都仿佛是最有力的咒语，让来杀他的战士不由自主地行动，响应魔王的渴求，满足魔王的欲望。  
可挤压阴茎的后穴又太过湿热、太过紧吸，在每次离开时挽留，不论轻重地接纳。  
仿佛某种不可言说的贿赂，战后的拥抱是捕获救世主的陷阱，此后的欢愉则是扣上脖颈的锁链。  
他的喘息粗重，用阴茎重重责罚引他入歧途的魔王，听常磐庄吾口齿不清地念他名字，看他因无力支撑而在呜咽中垮下。  
脑海中的第一个想法，竟是催促他多锻炼。  
“Zio……”  
轻咬脖子，阴茎停在不上不下的位置，仿佛这是一个威胁，庄吾的身体抖了一抖。  
“转过来。”  
魔王听从他的指令，配合地令阴茎滑开，翻过身，面对面。  
潮湿的双眼看着Geiz，抽抽鼻子，双腿搭上准备好的手肘，再次打开自己。  
渴求的阴茎再次进入终点站，庄吾哼了一声，不由得收紧后面。忘记了抱怨Geiz的刻意拖延，只伸头索吻，一手握着自己的阴茎。  
被忽视已久的性器哆哆嗦嗦地吐出前液，手上湿滑，而就在这下面不远，柔软的屁股吞吃着他人的阴茎，承受着猛烈的击打。  
他的手几乎握不住，不过注意力早已不在此上。  
常磐庄吾一心一意地舔吻Geiz的下唇，知晓同伴难以言说的心结，于是吐出舌尖讨好。  
Geiz的嘴像巨龙看守的财宝库，连王也没有得到几次。  
双手摸着肌肉隆起的两肩，既是为了在狂风暴雨中稳住自己，也是为了安抚对方。  
用牙齿轻咬，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，在击打声中断续吐露开门咒语。  
“Gei……z”  
舌头比口腔的其它地方都要凉一些，叼在齿间仿佛钳住了要害。Geiz放慢了速度，利用体重，将他压在床上。  
少年的韧带被压到极致，产生的钝痛却无法与快感相提，所以他忍耐着，将业已酸麻的舌送出，捋动阴茎。  
在吞到底部的过程中，后穴一点点地张开，没有知觉的身体内部紧紧贴着搏动的心跳，好像能够感受到每一次的颤抖。  
“呜……”  
前列腺被压，想要大口喘息，嘴巴却也被救世主堵住，不允许魔王用任何方式引诱。  
原本抚慰着阴茎的手也被拉开，没有遭到多少阻拦，默许了这过分举动。  
Geiz保持着压迫的姿势，再次将自己钉入庄吾体内。两人互相撕咬，交换每一次呼吸，仿佛他们身处深海，只有彼此身体里才有氧气。  
庄吾的眼前发白，只觉被Geiz擒住的手腕失了血，顿麻顿麻，却不住地想要抓住那只手。Geiz在他体内射了出来，年轻人的冲动货真价实，谁也没想起戴安全套。他终于松开了牙齿，但最后一下太过用力，庄吾缩回舌头时发现下唇被犬牙擦破了一点。  
两人撑着床板分开，被褥乱做一团。他自己的精液顺着胸膛往下滑，屁股里的精液在腿被放下去的同时也流出来。  
他看了一会，却头晕目眩，干脆躺倒在床上。另一人发出悉悉索索的声音，不一会好像停在床边。  
庄吾睁开眼，仍赤裸的Geiz低头看他，手里递出一盒抽纸。Geiz的表情一如既往的僵硬，他不由得舔了舔被咬破的地方，接过抽纸。  
“我先去洗。”  
Geiz快速捞起地上乱丢的衣服裤子，大步走出他的卧室。除了还未平复的呼吸，方才的运动并未在战士身上留下痕迹。但常磐庄吾已累的不想动弹，抽纸搁置一旁，他听着浴室响起的水声小憩片刻。

从浴室出来的Geiz觉得只有一个词能形容他：落荒而逃。  
脑袋空空地走到街上，临近中午，多了许多食客，熙熙攘攘各有目的，而他鬼使神差地走进了便利店。  
看到门口的货架，反而舒了一口气。几盒润喉糖紧紧排列在收银台前，花花绿绿标着不同口味。  
反正都是甜的，他忍不住回忆起不久前尝过的嘴唇的味道。临近秋季，棕色外套让魔王的背影看着像只小熊。  
小熊自然是吃蜜的，所以魔王的话听起来便是甜言蜜语，嘴里自然也是甜的。甜的让战士晕头转向，甜的让他将未来托付其手。  
赶在店员盯他之前，Geiz挑出一盒结了帐。  
润喉糖盒子不大不小，但作战服实在贴身，强塞进去反而明显，Geiz只好把它攥在手里。  
回到朝九晚五堂，早上出门的月读一下子从座位上站起来，“Geiz，有异类骑士的情报。”  
庄吾坐在她旁边，打招呼：“Geiz。”声音有些哑。  
原来两人在等他。三人给不在家的长辈留了可能不回来吃饭的字条，陆续走出门。Geiz拉住后面的庄吾，在对方疑惑的眼神中将手里的盒子塞了过去。  
润喉糖的封面上画了一只抱蜜罐的小熊，常磐庄吾看了看，抬头对刻意别开视线的同伴露出笑容。  
“谢谢Geiz。”


End file.
